Called Without a Name
by HyrulianHeroine
Summary: A girl finds herself and her closest friend swept away from their home world. Told of the disaster that has fallen upon her's and many other planet she faces a choice of fighting with her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There was a rhythm of thuds, like thick rubber soles of boots stepping along an empty hallway. The light that seeped through the mesh appeared to be white. If she could manage the ability to move just one arm she was sure she could rip off the cloth that surround her.

 _Let me go_ , her mind hissed to whom ever had her body draped across their shoulder as if she were some rag doll. _I shouldn't have gone out, I shouldn't have brought Alec with me…_ Her memories race back to earlier events.

 **Alec was safe, standing right out side of the club. She just needed to bum a light for her cigarette, she was always careless and leaving lighters everywhere. The group of girls all huddled up together was not that far down the sidewalk. She remembered doing a slight penguin waddle to mock how the girls were encircling each other. In the time it took to light her cigarette, Alec had disappeared. She ran around frantic. Asking if anyone saw where he went. A homeless man said that the person she was looking for walked with two young men down the block.**

 _Why?!_

Her body was tossed down, like a child tossing it's school bag off on a Friday evening. If she could feel her body, she was sure the pain would only make her anger burn more. A gloved hand lifts her chin just as the bag comes off her head; Her gaze is met with haunting green eyes.

"I sent you out for one test subject," The male spoke while studying her face. He lifted her chin turning her head at different angles. His hair was ashy blond, his cheeks sunken in, his eyes tired. "So why is it you must trifle me with such tasks as to keep two mice?" He stood up and walked across the room.

She scanned the room while his back was turned. There stood the two who lead Alec away, along with the big lug who apparently helped escort them. Her eyes fell to the floor where the one who looked like living death was walking. _ALEC!_ Her mind screamed as she realized lying limply on a bench was her friend. Regardless of what was keeping her paralyzed she forced wall her energy to her legs. Rage filled her eyes as the man kneeled next to her friend. Once he placed his hand under Alec, she lunged to her feet. "T….tuh…touch h..him ah..and it wuh..will be yer end." she spat out standing on shaky, weak limbs.

The man lowered his hand; the others in the room had their eyes locked on her. He didn't avert his gaze from Alec. "I see you can not manage to contain mice either."

"No way! I made sure to hit her with a full needle, she wouldn't stop resisting, I doubled the dose for her." One of the boys stammered. He was thin, and somewhat tall, his dirty blond hair was fashioned into some punk mohawk that tied together with some sort of mullet. His blue eyes were childish; it made sense why Alec would trust him so simply.

The living corpse stood up, turning to face her. "I guess I know who I'll be dissecting first." His words seeped out coldly as his eyes locked on to hers. A chilling smirk crept across his hollow face.

She tried to take another step, only to be picked up by the larger one. Her limbs felt like static to her, detached from her control. She tried to squirm and to get away from them, to get to her friend. "A..Alec…" she muttered, her hands half way balling up into fists. Her mind tenses, as she see's the sickly male bringing a syringe towards her.

"I wasn't aware you were able to have free time Vexen, do I need to give you more work perhaps?" A man stepped into the room, his hair was white, his eyes a golden yellow, like a fire burned behind them.

"Oh, no sir. I'm just still working on figuring out how to get us to kingdom hearts." The corpse spoke quickly, placing the needle back into the pocket of his cloak. His gaze fell to the floor like a child expecting punishment.

The man with white hair waved his hands and the two boys who lured Alec ran off. He glanced beside him at Alec's limp body lying on the floor, then his eyes locked on to her. He spoke without moving his eyes, "We are to be collecting hearts and taking down heartless, and if I didn't know better I would say that you were still looking into getting your hearts back. That's a crazy thought though, right Vexen?"

"Yes Xemnas, sir. I wouldn't disobey you. I just had a thought about possibly cloning hearts."

"I wasn't asking you anything, actually. " With a flick of his wrist a purple cloud of swirling darkness engulfed Vexen, causing him to vanish. Xemnas' golden eyes almost looked through her. "Has she really withstood such a high dosage or the paralysis injection?" He asked the larger male, looking up at him for an answer. There was a nod. "Interesting." he spoke, turning around and rubbing his hand under his chin as he thought.

The static had lessened, partially through adrenaline. She could feel her limbs, though they were distant. The grunt had her by her jacket, his mistake. She thrust her hips forward, swinging her legs upwards, so that she could slam them hard and fast into his thigh. In his reaction to the collision he lifted up his arm, she slipped her arms out of the sleeve. Not taking time to catch herself, she rolled sloppily over to Alec. Tingly arms clumsily grasp at the hood covering his face, ripping it off. She examined him quickly, he looked fine appearing to just be asleep. Her pale hand held contrast as she placed it upon his dark caramel colored cheek. His skin were warm, his normally well styled hair now a mess. She had a sigh of relief knowing he was alright. She looked up at Xemnas and the ginger grunt. "Luh…let him go, I'll do wuh…what ever eh..it is you want. Leave him be!" She struggled to get back on her feet, standing strongly between Alec and these two.

Xemnas laughed closing his eyes and turning away, "Sweetie when you are a guest in someone's house it is best you show some respect." he snapped his fingers and the larger one drew a larger sword. "Lexaeus, please show her out." The ginger rushed at her.

She gripped her fists and closed her eyes, ready for impact. Yet, it never came. There were sounds of someone gasping, hurried footsteps. She felt too tired, too weak to open her eyes. Maybe she didn't feel the impact with how drugged she was. Her knees gave in under her, collapsing on the cold floor the last thing she heard was the clatter of what sounded like metal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The stars sparkled in the night sky, the twinkle of each start timed beautifully with the chirping crickets. The clearing was secluded, in the middle of a thick forest. Not many people came this far, not when there was much more the city had to offer. That's why she escaped here. After grabbing another bottle of water from the bag she walked back to the blanket it and flopped down. Reaching over Alec she passed the bottle to another female. The darkness hid the features of the other girl.**

 **"** **Do you ever wonder what's up there?" Alec spoke softly, his voice warm.**

 **The other took a swig from the water bottle, wiping her mouth she replied; "There are other worlds of course. So many different places with so many different beings."**

 **"** **Lacie, there is nothing more out there than a lack of oxygen, floating rocks, and several million balls of burning gas. Don't get his hope's up." She said crudely crossing her arms behind her head.**

 **Alec elbowed her in the ribs. "Com'mon you got to have some sort of hope for what's out there."**

 **"** **Yes, just because you find life so lack luster doesn't mean reality does." Lacie laughed sweetly.**

 _..yeah but if life was so great why did you leave?_

Her eyes opened swiftly, pupils adjusting to the brightness in the room. Everything was foggy, but white. _Did I get really drunk?_ She thought to herself, her eyes squint, attempting to bring focus to her vision. _Wait._ Eyes widened, pupils narrowed, she could feel all the blood rushing away from her face. She tried to sit up, halted by the restraints keeping her arms and legs down on the bed she lay on. Fists tightening she pulled against the straps hard, digging the edges into her skin. She had to find Alec. She had no idea how long she had been out of it, but her priorities were set.

"Maybe you should take it easy, a person who has slept for two days shouldn't be thrashing around so carelessly." A cold voice emerged from the left.

She turned her head quickly, angry eyes narrowing onto the speaker. He looked younger than most of these freaks she had seen. His hair was a grey blue, layered and asymmetrical. He was looking out a window; his expression lacked any sort of emotion. "Where is Alec!?" her voice shaking with worry and rage.

The young male sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to walk closer to her. "Your friend is in his room. The better question is; who are you?" He sat quietly in a chair next to the bed she lay strapped to. His glowing aqua colored eyes seemed vacant as he looked at her.

She turned her head away from him, continuing to pull at the restrains. She hoped that with enough force they would break and she could run for it. "I don't know what kind of cult you have going on here, but I'll drink the kool aid, you can sell me in human trade. I do not care."

He smirked. "You think poorly of us then? You have no clue of anything around you if you believe we deal in such simple matters." He reached out and pulled a strap that held her wrist tighter. "If you behave maybe we could let you out of these."

There was a noise, like a door opening. She refused to look; she didn't want to know whom else this cult had to offer. "She's awake?" a voice that sounded faintly familiar entered the room. "Good, I'll tell Xemnas." The door clicked as it shut.

"Hmm looks like I'll finally be free of my duty." The boy murmured as he proper his arms up on his thighs, his chin resting on his crossed fingers.

Time passed as they set in silence, she would periodically push against the restrains, testing them. The door slammed open and someone ran into the room. "You're alive!" Alec spoke, joy ringing in his voice.

She lifted her head and shoulder up off the bed, "Alec?" she said confused.

He ran over to her, wrapping his hand around hers. "I was so worried, you passed out.. you wouldn't wake up.. you were seizing." his voice was mixed with worry and joy. His eyes deep brown eyes shined with overwhelming emotions.

She couldn't find words; she couldn't stop staring at him. He wore new clothes; his thick-rimmed glasses framed his face so perfectly. It was as if what happened that night was just a nightmare. Except she sat in the same building it all took place.

Alec began to undo her arm restraints hastefully, his speed made his attempt sloppy. He managed to tighten them too much and dug the leather straps deep into her skin. She didn't say a word though. As he fumbled with the restrains he spoke to her, his words falling on deaf ears, as she was too flustered to focus on anything. Once he undid the last leg restrain he grinned as sat on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up, she moved her legs to hang off the edge of the bed, her eyes looking down. "I don't understand, they want to hurt us what are you doing? You act as though every thing is okay. We need to go."

Alec shrugged his shoulders like a carless child. "They want us to stay with them for safety," His smile got brighter as he glanced at the window. "The best part is Lacie was right."

Those words sunk a pit into her stomach; She gripped at the fabric of her pants. "What?"

"We are on a different planet, they travel to different worlds. They try to help the worlds from impending evils." he looked back at her, his smile fading. "We were lucky they took us, our world collapsed in on it's self."

She shook her head, still not looking at him. "What's wrong with you? This is nonsense. We need to leave Alec. There is no other planets, they may have drugged you and got you to believe this. It's all a hoax."

"Don't you remember what happened?" his voice filled with concern.

She finally looked at him. "Alec, of course I remember, I was the one conscious. There was this man that wanted to dissect us, he even called us mice. They are not good people."

"That's just Vexen, he isn't much of a people person. There are so many other people here they are quite wonderful." He smiled widely, but then his face fell serious. "But you really don't remember?"

"Remember what Alec?" She looked at him, eyes narrowing in confusion.

Alec stood up and took her hands in his, looking down at her face. "When you went to ask for a light, Demyx and Roxas had approached me. They asked for my help since they had managed to lock their keys in their car." He chuckled, "Of course it was a lie, which was quiet rude of them actually. You caught up with me and were confronting them, when these monsters appeared out of the shadows. I couldn't believe it!" His eyes were glittering. "All this time and it's all true. I don't remember much after the monsters lunged at us. But they said we were safe from them here."

She shook her head, pulling her hands away from them. "Alec this is madness, the only monsters are people. Magic, other worlds, all of this.. Don't you think it is a bit bogus?"

"I know how it sounds! But watch this!" Alec stepped back, he curled his right hand, lifting his hand level with his face. His vision focused on the center of his hand. Brows furrowed he strained to do something. She was about to say something when a small ball of flame formed on his hand.

She flinched; people cannot just produce a fire in their hand. Street magicians could do something like this, but they always had a practical secret that caused this to happen. A street magician, Alec was not. "How did you do that?"

Alec looked at her his gaze beaming with pride. "They have been teaching me, so that I could defend myself. Do you believe me yet?"

All she could do was shrug. Her whole life she was always so sure of reality, of her mortality. She never gave herself time to daydream; it was a waste of time to believe in such frivolous things. None of this made sense. She hoped she was dreaming, that would be more understandable. "This can't be real." She muttered.

Alec shook his hand, the fireball extinguishing. "It is real though. Imagine how Lacie would feel to see all this." He placed his left hand upon her shoulder. "If you can't believe for yourself, believe for her."

She couldn't look at him; she didn't want to talk about Lacie. "I'll just need time, I guess…." Her voice sounding as unsure as she felt.

"Good." Alec stood up straight, stretching his arms above him. "I will have to see you later though, I need to go to training." His arms dropped to his side with a thud. "Just take it a step at the time." And with that he left the room.

Dumbfounded she sat staring at the door, trying to wrap her head around everything he had just said to her. How calm he was about everything. Sure he was older than her, but she was always the mature one, the one who took care of him.

She hadn't noticed that the male with the blue grey hair had moved, in truth she had forgotten he was there all together. It startled her when he laid a pile of clothing on the bed. "You should change." he spoke shortly, turning to walk towards the doors.

"Who are you?" her voice soft, her mind still trying to take everything in.

"Zexion, will you tell me your name now?"

She sighed and with a nod said "Rosen."

Zexion left the room to give her privacy to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Sliding the pants on she adjusted them to fit comfortably on her hips. She grabbed her burgundy beanie and slid it over the back of her head. She looked around the room taking in her current surroundings. The bed, despite having restraints attached to it, was quaint. The comforter was white and plush. Two white pillows rest at the head of the bead leaning against a white metal headboard. The rest of the room was simple. A wooden desk and chair set up next to the door. A large wooden wardrobe flanked the window. White sheer curtains danced on the wind flowing through the open window. There was a full-length mirror attached to the wall.

Approaching the mirror she looked at her reflection, maybe seeing herself here in this moment she could believe it better. She looked the same though, even if she was on some other planet and magic existed. Hair was still multi colored, four inches of roots were colored a blue so dark that in poor lighting it appeared black, the rest of her medium length hair was littered with streaks of lilac and white. Removing the beanie she shook her head, the waves in her hair bouncing. She reached up to the right side of her head and pulled her hair over to the left. Revealing her the left side of her head was shaved. Sliding her beanie on again to keep her hair in place, she looked back at her reflection. Her eyes were still the same deep violet, her skin still pale and littered with bruises here and there. She changed her posture a few times, trying to find the catch, a flaw in the reflection, a hope that this was actually just a dream.

Giving up her attempts to convince herself further that this wasn't happening she walked over to the door. "Hello?" she lifted up her hand to knock softly with her first knuckle. She listened to the silence from the other side of the door for a moment, seeing if someone was out there. After a brief moment she opened the door, leaning with it as it swung into the hallway. She peered around her; every thing was so white and so very tall. There was coldness in the air; she could feel that this place wasn't the most friendly of places. "Any one here?" she called out into the echoing white hall. Closing the door behind her she looked to her left, the hallway looked as though it went on forever. Behind her was a dead end, a wall with a small white end table taking up space in front of it. The first color she had seen in this place was inside a vase on the white table, the flower was a soft salmon color. Beginning to walk down the vast hall she kept her guard up, unsure of what to expect in this place.

The hallway continued on a ways before she came across an intersection. She paused to look at all possible directions to go. In the distance she could hear a muffled conversation. Finding the ones the voice's belonged to seem like both a good and terrible idea. What choice did she have? It's pretty certain that if she got last in this maze of hallways she'd be lost forever. Following the direction of the voice's lead her towards what seemed to be a large atrium. The glass ceiling allowing the room to fill with bright natural light. She stood behind the wall for a moment to see if she should announce her presence.

"Are you kidding me? I am not a baby sitter, why do I have to be stuck watching over her." The familiar voice of the boy from her room exclaimed.

"Zexion, it is an order. We could use someone like her around here. Just be patient." The haunting voice, of the man she remembered to be named Xemnas, spoke smoothly. "You might even learn a thing or two."

"I don't see why it's left up to me when there are so man…" his voice trailed off as he turned to follow the gaze of Xemnas' eyes.

She had stepped out from behind the safety of the wall. She figured they were speaking of her, and in her opinion eavesdropping is not as notable as confronting someone. She walked down the stairs silently as the two males watched.

As she approached the final steps, a smile slid across Xemnas' face, "Hello there, it is very lovely to see you up and about." He steeped closer to her greeting her at the base of the staircase.

Zexion stood where he was for a moment, watching her walk down the staircase slowly, as Xemnas walked passed him to approach her. Shaking his head he followed behind the male with the dark tan skin and pure white hair.

"I'm not sure how lovely any of this is." She spoke crudely, crossing her arms across her chest as she stood in front of both men. "I'm pretty sure I have been kidnapped, endangered, held captive, and am to believe I'm on some other planet." Her eyes rolled as she spoke those last words. "All because two people you seem to know tried to kidnap my friend and I wasn't having any of that."

Xemnas' eyes light up as he grinned, "It is a lot to take in, surely, but you seem to have a strong enough spirit to grow from this." He raised his hand up casually into the air, his shoulders shrugging. "I do agree our first meeting could have gone better, I do not take kindly to guests in my castle. I keep my social circles rather intimate." He moved closer to her placing his hand upon her chin softly and leaning closer, looking deeply into her eyes.

She wanted to pull away from his touch, but she was not one to back down, she met his gaze with a fierce stare of her own. "You wanted to kill me." Her voice stayed level as she spoke.

"Minor details really." He laughed, standing back up straight and his hand returning to his side. "You have some strength in you, you are loyal to a fault. That's something I look for in those I keep around me."

"I doubt I'd stay around you. Once I find the door to this labyrinth I'll see myself out." Her words were cold.

Xemnas shook his head propping his hands up on his hip. He turned away from her looking up at the glass ceiling. "That's why I'm always prepared." His eye gleamed. "You won't leave with out your friend, and he has chosen to stay."

Biting the inside of here check she tried her best to keep up a neutral expression. He was right after all, she couldn't just leave Alec behind. He was the only person close to her she could call family. They needed each other. "What is it you want from us?" Her question was merely to stall for time; she needed to think about all of this.

"Simple really, I will house you and your friend, keeping you two safe. I will provide training so you two can learn to defend yourself. You each get a member of my Organization that will watch over and work closely with you. I offer all this to you. It is an option." Xemnas lifted his hand, a swirling cloud of purple darkness formed, it was like the one she had saw that night. "Or you can go ahead and leave, go back to the black whole that is your world. Be alone for eternity, and most likely lose your heart or life to these monsters." His stance seemed confident, as though he was wasting his time even offering this second part.

"If I stay, just how do you expect Alec and I to repay you? No one offers such things without wanting something in return."

The swirling cloud vanished, Xemnas raised both arms with palms up, a sign of surrender, sarcasm intended. "You caught me." That confident smile came across his face. "I want your two to join my organization, we are trying to stop the heartless from destroying the worlds, we hope that this will restore the worlds as they once were." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I cannot force you to stay here, or better the worlds. Though I know you are loyal and your friend, Alec was it, he wants to stay. Your friend believes in our mission, our fight for the good of the world. "

With a sigh she nodded her head. "I'll stay. But once my world is back, Alec and I get to return home. That's that."

"A fair request. Well, no time like the present to start working toward it." He stepped back, behind Zexion. "You and Zexion here will be partners. He'll teach you about what all has gone on, basic fighting, magic, and he'll introduce you to the rest of the organization." With that he walked past her and ascended the stair case, vanishing down the hall way.

"Let's just get all this over with." Zexion spoke, not looking past her as he started walk to the large doors opposite the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can't you offer anything better?" The self-confidence was filling her voice. She stood facing Zexion a wooden sword pointed at him. Her stance was straight, on foot before the other; body turned three fourths away from him.

"Your moves are sloppy, this isn't some film you have seen, this is real. You can only get by on choreographed moves for so long."

"Well why don't you teach me better if I'm so terrible?"

He approached her steadily; he thrust his wooden sword forward towards her abdomen. She blocked him, both hands on the hilt of her wooden sword. He smirked holing his free hand down by his side, a fire ball forming in his hand. She was too focused on applying force against his sword from here she didn't see what his other hand was doing. Quickly he pulled up his sword, causing her to stumble backwards. He jabbed her side with the flame, extinguishing it on her clothing.  
"Ahhgh!" She exclaimed, dropping her sword to grab her side. "Why would you do that?" she hissed looking up at him.

He had his sword pointed at her, inches away from her chest. "You wanted me to teach you better, I figured you'd prefer a more hands on approach." He stepped closer the wooden tip of his sword pressing against her collarbone. "You have to focus, you can't keep all your attention on just what's in front of you."

"I wasn't aware using magic was in this lesson." She grabbed her sword and stood up straight. Her side ached throbbing from the burn; she channeled her pain into anger. "That's a cheap move."

Zexion lowered his sword, stepping back a few paces. "In a real fight no one is going to give you a heads up that they are using magic against you." He crouched slightly, bringing his sword up diagonally blocking himself. "Now come on let's keep this up."

Breathing in deeply, exhaling slowly, the grip she had on her sword tightened. She rushed at him, sword drawn back over her shoulder. He held his stance, ready for her to strike his weapon. At last moment she slid to her knees, slamming the wooden weapon against his side. She rolled on her back, kicking her legs upwards to spring back to her feet. She charged at him from behind. One hand holding his side he spun blocking her strike. With a twist of his wrist his sword's blade circled hers, striking her wrist causing her weapon to fall from her hand.

"Better, you actually hit me for once." He brushed off his black cloak. "Now if only you could take care of your anger. It will bring you down. A real fighter keeps calm in the worst of situations. You aren't ready to actually fight." He bent down to retrieve the sword he had. "Not everyone is meant to fight."

"Why don't you just shut up!?" she yelled as she swung her left fist at him, connecting with his shoulder. Caught off guard he stumbled slightly, his eyes widened in surprise while looking at her. "You don't even know me, how do you think you could just know if I'm a fighter." Her fists tightened as she spoke; quickly she thrust one fist out towards his face.

Without flinching he grabbed her fist with in his hand, applying pressure and twisting her arm. "Calm down, you do not need to throw tantrums like this." With little effort he shoved her away from him, this caused her to fall back.

"Now I think we have had enough sparing for today. Tomorrow I'll get you another member to fight with. Someone who is more on your level." He extended his gloved hand out towards her, an offering to help her up.

Refusing to take his hand she gets back onto her. "Yeah, I hope who ever it is doesn't coward out and use magic." Her snide comment causing even more tension between them.

"It's time for your history lesson." Zexion said coldly walking to chairs near a bookshelf in the room. He sat down, motioning for her to take a seat.

She grasped at the burn on her side, the pain was subsiding, the wound seemed to be almost healed. _What the hell?_ This baffled her. Never the less she followed his directions and sat across from him. "Okay professor get to teaching."

Leaning forward he propped his arms on his thighs, lacing his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands. His eyes grew more serious as he thought of the words to say. "The first thing you should know is about hearts, and Kingdom Hearts."

Her face showed her confusion. "I took biology I know about hearts."

He shook his head, "No you do not. The knowledge you were taught was just to view things just as they are. A heart is more than just an organ pumping blood. A heart contains one's spirits, their memories. They are what fills you with emotion, with out a heart.. if you are lucky enough not to just die, you become a hollow emotionless monster." He paused, adverting his gaze from her for a moment. With a deep breath he continued. "Every living being has a heart, as does every planet. Kingdom Hearts is where the hearts go when the are taken from their host. There are three Kingdom's of heart. One contains just the hearts of people, one contains only the hearts of planets, somewhere they both meet up and create the larger Kingdom Hearts that contains both types of heart."

"So it's what people on my planet call heaven?"

"Maybe? Lore changes planet to planet, but through it all the hearts remain true. Heartless are these monsters that are created from someone who has lost their heart. They become mindless beings, only wanting one thing, to collect more hearts. We kill those monsters, before they get a chance to destroy a world by taking it's heart. Any questions so far?" His eyes looking into hers.

She nodded, "How do you know where they are?"

"We have people out looking." He replied quickly. "Among our group, there are other people fighting the heartless, they are not on our side fully. Their goals are similar to ours, but they want to keep kingdom hearts closed forever. While we wish to open it and restore the hearts that were so unjustly stolen. These people we often fight, we have tried many times to get them on our side, to no avail."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well what should I do if I come across them?"

"This may be hard for you but we request that you befriend them." He replied.

"Why would I do that after what you just said?! Why would they just let me be their friend?" She spoke in confusion and concern.

"They do not know you, you are not a part of our organization fully. One of them is immensely friendly and his heart is very large. You should meet him first. He'll be the most accepting. His name is Sora. His friend is named Riku, he is less trusting of others, and you'll need Sora's trust to get you on good terms with Riku. Once you befriend them, you need to convince them to help open Kingdom Hearts."

"I'm not much of a spy, let alone a spokesperson, I'm not even a fan of you guys. I'm literally staying here because of Alec." She leaned back in her chair her face puzzled, glancing left and right she asked, "Just where is Alec anyway?"

"He is on a mission with Axel. They won't be back for a while." Zexion lowered his hand and straightened up his posture. You are not going out right away, you're not ready to meet them, and it's not safe for you to face the heartless. You need more time and training."

She scoffed, arms crossed across her chest as she slouched in the chair. "Alec get's to go out on a mission but I'M not ready?" her voice filled with skepticism. "You cannot be serious right now, Alec's never been a head of me. Not in school, not in socializing, nothing. Alec is always timid, he needs me to watch over him."

Zexion shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps it is because he had a head start?" a smirk formed on his mouth, "Or just maybe you aren't as good away from your primitive planet."

She rose to her feet with anger, "You have got to be one of the most rude humans that has ever existed." Arm's folded across her chest she stormed over towards th


	5. Chapter 5

Stomping her way down yet another long white hall she let out a frustrated growl. If they need her help so much, why does he have to be so unbearable. It's not like she had done anything to him. She didn't kidnap him and his friend; she didn't keep him in some strange place. She felt justified in any anger she felt. "Great.." She groaned realizing she had come to another dead end. "Who needs a maze for a living space!? This is stupid.. this is all so stupid!" She yelled out slamming her fist hard against the white wall. "I hate all of this."

"Uhh… I'm not real sure what that wall ever did to you, but I bet it didn't deserve that." A males voice emerged from behind her. She turned around to faces the speaker. It was another male, she was noticing a pattern here, his hair seemed like fire, bright red, slicked back and jutting out at different points. His eyes were a vibrant mint green that caught her off guard. "I got a feelin here that you may be lost." The way he spoke was a mix between playful sarcasm and a superior tone. He crossed his arms; he too wore a black cloak that covers all of his body, except his head.

"I'm not lost, I'm just walking around until I calm down." Her retort was cold. She stood up straight, locking her eyes on his. "Who are you suppose to be?" She chuckled, "Let me guess your name is Blaize?"

"Angry and wrong," he shook his head eyes closing, lifting one arm up and waving his hand as if dismissing what she said. "I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He opened his eyes and focused on her.

Her fists clenched tight, "I know you… You are the reason I'm here."

Axel laughed nervously. "Yeah about that, just following orders." He threw his hands up in front of his chest, showing submission. "No hard feelings though."

She thrust her self forward connecting with is face. Shifting the weight on her feet, she pulled her hand back and swung her other fist.

Axel stepped back avoiding her second hit. "Whoa princess you need to chill. It's no big deal I don't care about either of you, jobs a job."

Her leg rose up fast, slamming into his abdomen. "If we didn't matter you should have just left us! We could have been happy."

"You'd be dead." He spoke as he rubbed his abdomen. "You should be thankful kid. Vexen only toys with people with strong hearts." He stood up straight his eyes narrowing on her. "Though if it's a fight you want, I'll let you know now that thing can get really heated." He flared out his arms, summoning two large circular weapons to his hand. They had pointed spikes around them, red and white in color. He easily spun them in his hand; he gave her a nod in confidence beckoning her to come at him again.

With a grunt she lunged forward fists ready to strike, she stepped quickly to the left before throwing her fist out towards his jaw.

"You really need to learn manners." Zexion's cold voice filled the air as he reached out and grabbed her forearm. He wasn't looking at either of them, just staring at the wall. With a fluid movement he twisted her arm to hold it behind her back.

"Zex, I really had this handled she's no problem here I can snuff her out." Axel spoke with great confidence.

Zexion shook his head again. "There we go again, you truly have no manners." He pulled her closer to him. "She is Xemnas' guest here. She is to be treated as one of the upper member's until otherwise stated."

Axel shook his head. "This has to be a joke, more and more people are joining and they get to be bumped up? Whatever. Just get her out of here."

Zexion pulled her with him down the hall; he let go of her arm and draped his arm across her shoulder to hold her with him. "You are not ready to fight someone like Axel." He whispered in her ear. "He believes highly in friendly fire, the fire being literal."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't really care anymore. It's not like I want to be here." She shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to get away from him.

He just pulled her tighter against his torso. "Don't. You need to stay by my side in this area. It's for the best."

The scent of flowers softly filled the air, up a head a door stood open. Most likely the source of the smell. As the two got closer a person peeked out past the frame. Feathered pink hair framed their face, their blue eyes looking intently at them. "What's going on Zexy?" The male spoke as he stepped outside the room. Another black cloaked figure.

"Just escorting our guest to Xemnas. He has requested to see us." Zexion's hand clenched tighter on her shoulder in a sort of protective action.

The pink haired male looked her up and down. "I'm Marluxia." He said with a grin. He turned his attention back to Zexion. "Why does he need such a pretty girl?"

"She's joining us."

Marluxia's eyes softened as he looked back at her. "I'm very sorry dear, it's not easy dealing with it, but I assure you that in time you will grow accustomed to the numbness." His eyes widened. "Wait, isn't Xemnas leaving soon?"

Zexion nodded, "Which is why we must be on our way." With that Zexion began walking again, keeping her by his side.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Why should I, every time I do you seem to lead yourself where you are not wanted."

"That's very rude of you, if I am no prisoner I should be allowed anywhere I so please." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled. "You certainly have spirit. But you shouldn't just be stomping around when you have no idea where you are. If you are patient I could give you a tour."

"Do I really have a choice." She said half-heartedly.

They walked for a while in silence, coming across an intersection of halls. "We just came from the lower member's section, they are just fighters. They do not fully know the plans we have, do not let your guard down around them." He turned his head to the left. "This leads you towards the labs, where you really do not need to go." He began walking straight. A few moments later they turned right down another hall. The hall had lead to a large door. "I suppose this is a good place to start."

He lifted his arm off her shoulder, in truth she had forgotten he had been holding her. He approached the large door looking up at it; he pulled out what appeared to be some sort of key card. He held it up to the door and it began to open.

Her jaw dropped some at the sight. This was where her and her friends spent most of their time. Everything was how she remembered it. The posters peeling at the corners, the couch that was falling apart, the stereo was still playing. "How.." she said hurriedly stepping inside.

"Here where we are, any room can become something else. We looked into your memories, which has created this card." He held up the plastic rectangle. "I figured this is what you'd want to see first."

He tossed the card at her; leaning forward she fumbled while trying to catch it. She turned it over in her hand examining it. "This magic crap's getting out of hand.."

He just shrugged and closed the door leaving her in there alone.

At first she felt uncomfortable how he just abandoned her in this place, but at the same time she couldn't help but enjoy the familiarity of this place. Alec's jacket was thrown over the back of the couch; she picked it up and sank into the cushions holding the jacket close to her. "I wish this were real, I wish this never changed." She murmured. With eyes full of sorrow she pulled her legs up to her chest, pressing the jacket into her face. Alec's sent was even on this jacket. If this was all pretend, she hoped she'd never find reality again.


End file.
